


THE FORCE

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	THE FORCE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County\
> 
> Sung to the tune of: GOLDEN EARRINGS

VERSE ONE  
There’s a power that’s known to very few.  
For those who walk a righteous path  
This power will be with you.

VERSE TWO  
For those who are evil, the Sith will be your guide  
It’s still part of this great power  
And you must deci

CHORUS  
The Force – an ancient power that protects  
At your command;  
It will also destroy at summons,  
Once again you must decide.

VERSE THREE  
So, be ye rebel, or Galactic Warrior true  
For good or evil, throughout your days,  
MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!


End file.
